Baby Daze
by Electric Blue Fire
Summary: KeikoHiei Fic. Being a parent just got harder. Heck being alive just got harder. A child that everyone wants to get their hands on, two dangerous parents, add a bunch of ticked off people and what do you get? Love, confusion, chaos, broken bones, and dead
1. 11 Makes One

Hello! This is my first fic so please try to be nice. Flames will be used to roast marshmellows. Mmm.....marshmellows. ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.  
  
Baby Daze  
by  
Electric Blue Fire  
  
~Chapter 1~  
1+1 Makes 1  
  
'Doctor Smith please report to room fifty-six. Paging Doctor Smith' the speakers sounded throughout the hospital. The candescent lights reflected off the smooth, polished, floors and the voices of the occupants of the waiting room melded into a low hum. Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Yukina were all in the waiting room. Kurama was sitting tensely on a chair while Yukina, Kuwabara and Botan were about ready to jump out of their seats. Yusuke was pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back.  
  
The doors flew open and a wind whipped, anxious Hiei appeared at the receptionists desk.  
  
"My wife. wears my wife?" he said anxiously.  
  
"Excuse me sir?"  
  
"Keiko Jaganshi. What room is she in?" he hurried, about ready to kill her, look through the files himself and go.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Her husband, I already told you now what room is she in?" He said getting irritated.  
  
"Room twenty-two. You better hurry she's already gone into labor," she looked up at him but he was already gone. As soon as the word twenty-two was said he was off and in five seconds flat he was in room twenty-two holding the hand of his human mate.  
  
"Ok get ready to push," the doctor instructed. Hiei felt his hand crunch as Keiko squeezed it with what felt like the strength of ten demons.  
  
"I hate you," Keiko screamed at him, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face. This was followed by a wave of more vulgarities than Hiei ever heard her say since they met. No one has ever been this pissed at him since Keiko and himself got together ONE day after she broke up with Yusuke. Yusuke was pissed. Pissed being the understatement of the century. He went on about backstabbing, girlfriend stealing, three eyed demon ex-friend freaks. Apparently their was some 'rule' about not dating someone's girlfriend until after three weeks has passed that Hiei didn't know about. He got over it eventually.  
  
But Keiko didn't mean what she was saying and he knew it. He heard that child birth was painful, like getting impaled or something.  
  
"One more push," the doctor said.  
  
She pushed with all her might and the next thing she knew she was pain free. The nurse wiped the baby clean, wrapped it in a blanket and handed it to Keiko. It was crying but no tears flowed.  
  
"Congratulations on your new daughter," the nurse smiled and left. Keiko cradled her lovingly and she stopped crying. Words couldn't describe the way she felt. She looked up at Hiei and smiled. He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"Would you like to hold your baby girl?" she asked. Keiko handed him the baby. He smiled as he held the small form of his daughter. He was so happy. Probably happier than he had ever been in his life. He smiled at Keiko who smiled back. He'd never thought he'd be so happy. And have someone to share it with. She gave his life meaning. When he discovered that he was truly in love with her his life changed. It wasn't about him any more it was about her. On Keiko's eighteenth birthday he asked her to marry him and be his mate. He really didn't get the wedding thing but it was human tradition. They married immediately and it was beautiful. Everyone came, even Koenma. Whoever said you can't get pregnant the first time was lying their asses off. Nine months later he's here in the hospital holding his daughter.  
  
"Trinity," Keiko said after thinking awhile.  
  
"Huh?" Hiei questioned.  
  
"How's Trinity," she said.  
  
Hiei looked at his daughter decidingly and she looked back up at him curiously. "Sounds great," he agreed. Trinity gripped his finger and held on tight. She's strong Hiei decided. She would be a great fighter, that way if a guy like Kuwabara hit on her she could kick his ass and kick it good.  
  
He gazed down at her. She had brown hair like her mom and his red eyes. Half human, one-fourth fire demon, and one-fourth ice apparition. 'A perfect combination' he thought. Keiko was getting fidgety so he took it as a sign to give her back. She rocked the infant and she fell asleep almost instantly. "I love you," she said and kissed him.  
  
"I love you too," he said and kissed her back. There was a knock on the door and the nurse came in.  
  
"There's some people to see you," she said. Hiei got one of his looks. Keiko giggled at this.  
  
"Let them in," she said. The door swung open and in came the rest of the Rekai Tantai and crew.  
  
"Congratulations my friend," Kurama said shaking Hiei's hand.  
  
"Hn. Thanks."  
  
"She's beautiful man," Yusuke grinned.  
  
"Thanks I know," Hiei almost smiled but didn't. With a quick hand shake from Botan and Kuwabara and a hug from Yukina they surrounded a glowing Keiko and a rosy cheeked, sleeping Trinity.  
  
"Keiko you look wonderful," the grim reaper said cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks Botan," the young mother blushed.  
  
"How are you doing? You need anything?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I'm fine thanks," she smiled. Hiei put his hands in his pockets and retreated to a corner. Keiko let Yukina hold her niece, Hiei told her he was her brother after Keiko threatened him. As he watched his family and friends before him, words failed him. He vowed to himself that what happened to him, everything he went through would never happen to his daughter. And if something were to happen to himself and Keiko, there would always be someone to take care of and love her. Yukina and Yusuke were made godparents as soon as Keiko and Hiei discovered their new addition.  
  
"Hey Hiei," Botan said getting out her camera, "Get over here were taking a picture." They crowded around Keiko's hospital bed and Botan set the camera. Hiei put his arm around Keiko's waist and she leaned into him holding Trinity. Yukina put an arm around Hiei's shoulder and Yusuke did the same to her. Kurama, Botan, and Kuwabara did the same thing on Keiko's side.  
  
"Everybody smile," Kuwabara said goofily. And everybody did, even Hiei.  
  
~ Review Please. 


	2. Uncle Carrot

Man does school suck? Sorry it took just about forever to get this up. Oh yea. I kinda accidentally had it to wear anonymous reviews weren't excepted and I didn't even know it. I fixed that. Just thought you should know. Did I mention how much school sucked? Enough of my babbling. On with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.  
  
Baby Daze  
by  
Electric Blue Fire  
  
~Chapter 2~  
Uncle Carrot  
  
The house was quiet. Too quiet. Keiko had just finished wrapping up some business paperwork and was now on the prowl. Her five year old daughter was off visiting Yukina at Genkai's temple for a few days. As much as she adored the child she was looking forward to some one-on-one time with Hiei. She crept past their bedroom and was on her way downstairs.  
  
Hiei carefully polished his katana. His ruby red eyes reflecting in it. It was two days since the last mission. His ear twitched as he heard a faint creak of the stairs. He smirked and sheathed his katana.  
  
Keiko tiptoed and peered into the room. She frowned at seeing no sign of Hiei. She could have sworn he was in there. Strong arms came around her as Hiei hugged her from behind. "I knew you were in here," Keiko smiled. Hiei spun her around and took her lips with his gently. She smiled and kissed him back.  
  
"Guess where we're going," He pulled away from her and gave a devious grin.  
  
"Hmm. I think I have an idea" She said pretending to think. "Makai?" He grinned and offered his arm.  
  
"Shall we go," he said.  
  
"Yes please," she said looping her arm with his.  
  
She leaned into him as they walked through the deserted park, resting her head on his shoulder. The stars shone brightly in the night sky but it was nothing compared to how it would look in the makai. She had only been there a few times. One being on her birthday, the night Hiei proposed. She enjoyed the quiet serenity of it all. They stopped. Making certain no one could see, Hiei opened up a portal and they went in.  
  
~ Kurama sighed, trying to ignore the maniacal laughter that was coming from Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yukina had invited them plus Botan over to spend some time with Trinity. It wasn't as if they didn't see each other often. On the contrary with missions, get togethers and just hanging out they saw each other quite often. In fact they spent most of their time at Genkai's. These two days were just to give Keiko and Hiei a few day's alone Trinityless. A new wave of laughter came from the two goofballs as Trinity clipped on a pair of fat green earrings on Kurama's ears. She then put a matching necklace around his neck. He looked at himself in the mirror of Trinity's plastic vanity. How did he let her talk him into this? When she asked to dress him up he asked why not Yukina or Botan. She told him they didn't have the right hair. And now look at him. He made a mental note to somehow find a way to resist her puppy dog eyes. A hopeless goal. He glared at Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
Five year old Trinity had brown hair down to her lower back. She wore a white headband around her forehead under her bangs. She insisted on it. She wore a choker like necklace that her father and aunt gave her on her fourth birthday. It was made out of tear gems from both Hiei and Yukina with one of hers at the very center. She loved it and never took it off. She was currently wearing an all, snow white, silk kimono that Kuwabara, who she had dubbed Uncle Carrot after overhearing an interesting conversation between her parents, brought her.  
  
She walked over to Kuwabara and Yusuke and looked up at them with big, pleading, red eyes. "Unca Carrot. Unca Yusuke. Will you play dress up too?"  
  
Six minutes later Yukina and Botan came out of the kitchen. "Dinn-," Yukina stopped short as she found three grumpy, primped, guys and one happy five year old. She looked at Botan and they burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Yusuke growled in a threatening voice. Botan tried to stifle her laughter but took one good look at Yusuke's purple tiara, matching feather scarf and lipstick, and she was laughing even harder. Trinity came up to Yukina all smiles.  
  
"Did I make them beautiful?" She asked. Kuwabara's short hair was braided. He had on bright pink eye shadow and press on black finger nails. Yukina couldn't stop laughing enough to answer the child. So all she did was nod.  
  
~ Cold air blew across the forest. Keiko however was unaffected. Hiei was resting with his back against a tree on a high, thick branch with Keiko leaning into him. They were doing nothing more than watching the night sky together. Keiko sighed and snuggled into his chest and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. She wished they could spend every night like this. The stars glowed here like nowhere else in the world. "It's getting late," he said.  
  
"I know," she sighed.  
  
"We should get going."  
  
"I guess you're right." For some reason. Keiko felt at home in the Makai. Sometimes she wanted to just stay there forever. But she knew of the horrors of Makai. Though sometimes it was hard to believe. After all. Great things did come out of it. She smiled at Hiei and interlaced her hand in his. He smiled back at her an pulled her close to him as they walked under the starry sky. Yep. Great things did come out of Makai. Incredible things.  
  
~ Review? 


End file.
